El verdadero Dios de los Shinobis
by Jirashi
Summary: Los dioses naces por la creencia de las personas y la fe, vean como la fe de pocas personas crean aquel que cambiara el mundo para bien, esta es la hitoria de Naruto Uzumaki. Mal sumario, buena historia, pareja narusaku, naruxsaku, naru/saku, naruto/sakura
1. Chapter 1: Conciencia

Bueno, este es mi primer intento de escritura seria que he hecho en años, cuando era mas joven escribía varias historia y crossovers, espero que les guste, y díganme si hay algún error y si creen que debo cambiar algo, aunque esta historia ser un AU o universo alterno, a si que los cambios que haga serán en base a la gramática y a la ortografía, si no les gusta lo lamento, no lo haré que naruto tenga un harem, ni sera yaoi, las pareja sera NaruSaku y nada mas.

Espero que les guste y comenten.

Yo no Poseo ni soy dueño de manga y del Anime Naruto, todos los derechos son del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Conciencia

Sakura Haruno estaba preocupada, no sabía lo que sucedía, esa maldita niebla no le permitía ver nada, solo podía escuchar es ruido de las batallas que sucedían frente a ella. Por un lado teníamos a su sensei, Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia, luchando contra Zabuza Momohichi, uno de los miembros de las siete espadas de la niebla, de la cual solo se podía escuchar el ocasional choque entre espada y kunai, sin contar con el sonido de agua que se escucha de las técnicas del ninja renegado.

Del otro lado, a unos metros más cercanos, se encontraban sus dos compañeros de equipo, que se encontraban luchando al misterioso cazador que trabajaba con Zabuza, el cual había revelado que poseía el Limite Sanguíneo del Hyoton o técnicas de Hielo, si el domo de espejos helados era algún indicio, el cual por más de estar cerca se escuchaban pocos sonidos.

Ella estaba preocupada por su enamorado y compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha, el último uchiha y poseedor del límite de sangre Sharingan, un doujutsu capaz de copiar y analizar técnicas además de proyectar genjutsus con solo mirar a su oponente. Y un poco menos preocupada por su otro compañero, el ninja más impredecible de todos probablemente el más cabeza hueca, el contenedor del rey de los demonios el Kyuubi No Youko, o zorro de las nueve colas, aquel ninja que no rompe sus promesas, la manifestación misma de la voluntad de fuego, Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque el shinobi naranja, había llegado con unos minutos de demora, de inmediato se lanzó contra el cazador para ayudar a su amigo/hermano que lo había aceptado como a uno más para proteger a una de sus personas preciosas. Poco sabia naruto y sakura que una traición, un acto de vil maldad ejercida en meros instantes traería una de las eras shinobis mas revolucionarias desde las enseñanzas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Mientras Kakashi preparaba su técnica en contra de zabuza, nuestro héroe anaranjado se encontraba espalda con espalda con el vengador de la hoja, tratando de descubrir como derrotar la técnica en la cual el cazador los había metido.

-alguna idea dobe?- dijo sasuke

-ninguna teme, no puedo saber en qué espejo esta ni de donde vendrá el próximo ataque, solo puedo ver el ataque en sí, y tu teme tienes alguna?- dijo naruto

-No, puedo ver su velocidad y de donde sale, pero aún es muy rápida para mi cuerpo- repitió el vengador

-No tiene sentido que sigan luchando, fueron decimados desde antes que se encontraran con mis espejos, solo ríndanse y entreguen al constructor, es su única alternativa- se escuchó la voz del cazador

-Nunca! Prometí que lo protegería, así como protegeré a mi equipo, si quieres al viejo tendrás que derrotarme primero!- grito nuestro héroe

-Muy bien, si es lo que quieren que así sea, tal vez si vez la muerte de tu compañero lo reconsideres- repitió con calma el ninja

Realizando una serie de sellos para moldear su chakra con una sola mano, el cazador ni siquiera llamo a su técnica, en cambio alrededor de sasuke se formaron cientos de agujas senbon de hielo que apuntaban a vengador, y con un solo gesto, la lluvia de muerte helada cayó sobre el uchiha.

Sasuke, con su sharingan activado, observo que no podía bloquear todas las agujas, por lo tanto solo le quedaba una opción y una opción sola, usar a su herramienta. Ejecutando un reemplazamiento rápido, ahora el que se encontraba recibiendo los dardos helados era naruto.

Haku había calculado bien, con su conocimiento de las artes médicas, sabía que las agujas deshabilitarían al uchiha poniéndolo es un estado de coma durante un par de horas, pero no había calculado que el pelinegro usaría a su propio compañero como escudo, ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el ataque y el cambio de personas aseguraría que el rubio no sobreviviera mucho más tiempo después de que su técnica conectara.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, naruto vio su vida pasar entre sus ojos, incluso vio cuando él era un bebe y descubrió quienes eran sus padres, incluso sonrió cuando escucho las palabras que estos les habían dejado al final de sus vidas cuando sellaron al zorro. Cuando sintió las agujas es su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado como para gritar, sangre brotaba de su boca y sus ojos comenzaban a perder su color azul característicos, con sus últimos alientos se dirigió a su compañero y le pregunto la única pregunta que podía hacerle.

-Porque?-

-La verdad, no puedo morir sin vencer a Itachi, mientras que tú eres un huérfano con delirios de grandeza, así que mejor tu que yo, yo soy un elite, uno de los mejores ninjas de la hoja, mientras que tú eres solamente un dobe bueno para nada, y antes de que me lo preguntes, te ahorrare la angustia, fue una mentira, jamás fuiste me amigo, solo mi herramienta, tú y esa arpía rosa, tu propósito era protegerme y lo has cumplido bien, pero no te preocupes, yo matare a itachi, me convertiré en hokage y una vez que sakura me dé un hijo la matare junto con todos los que te querían, así te acompañaran en el infierno donde perteneces demonio, si se eso también kyuubi- dijo con malicia y cinismo en uchiha

Naruto, solo se dedicó a ver la cara del que creyó que era su amigo, el que quería como a un hermano, había sido todo mentira?, lo había usado del principio?, en realidad él era el demonio de las nueve colas?.

'Tal vez sea mejor así' pensó el rubio 'Tal vez es mejor que muera'

Pero a su mente comenzaron a venir imágenes, imágenes que ya había visto, pero que le inspiraban a seguir luchando, veía a su abuelo postizo, a los Ichirakus, a Iruka-sensei, a su estudiante Konohamaru y sus amigos, a sus compañeros de bromas como Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, a Tazuna e Inari, y por sobre todas las cosas a su gran amor aquella que le había robado su corazón, su pelirrosa, Sakura-chan.

'No…'

'No me voy a rendir…'

'No me detendrán….'

'Voy a vivir…'

'Voy a ser Hokage…'

'VOY A VIVIR!'

Y llamado al único chakra que sentía en su cuerpo, consumiendo hasta la última onza, y provocando una reacción en cadena que provocaría el cabio de las naciones shinobis, ya que el chakra que había invocado no era otro que el del propio shinagami.

MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL SELLO

Kyuubi sabía que había llegado su fin, su contenedor estaba muriendo, y por lo tanto también el, su único arrepentimiento era no poder haber ayudado más al rubio. Incluso él podía ver que su actual conteiner era la persona la cual el sabio les había advertido, aquel que terminaría con el ciclo de odio, con el que terminarían las guerras y comenzaría la paz en la tierra. Culpa del sello que lo mantenía prisionero no podía hacer nada, el dios de la muerte tomo muchas precauciones al quitarle su mitad de chakra, asique ahora no podía ayudar al rubio. Observando los últimos momentos de nuestro héroe, no pudo evitar sentir rabia contra el uchiha, el usar a una persona así, era realmente lo más bajo, incluso para un demonio de chakra como él.

Mientras sentía la oscuridad consumir todo en la dimensión que representaba el kyuubi y el sello dentro de naruto, el zorro no pudo mas que sonreír al escuchar al rubio con su declaración, aunque lo que sucedería después le volaría la cabeza hasta sunakagure.

El único chakra al que naruto podía acceder el que mantenía el poder del sello, es decir, el del shinagami, como el zorro no podía liberar su chakra voluntariamente, y sus reservas estaban vacías, era el único chakra al que tenía acceso. Y era esa energía la que traería los cambios al mundo shinobi.

De vuelta en la pelea, Sasuke sonreía victorioso, ahora era el que era al más fuerte del equipo, y lo mejor era que no sentía una pizca de culpa por la caída del rubio, no al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado un acto digno, según él, de un shinobi de su categoría.

Haku estaba destrozado, había tomado la vida de un inocente, y le carcomía la culpa, apagar la luz de un alma tan joven que ni siquiera habría probado lo que era la vida misma, una persona que tenía toda una vida por delante, si bien ese era el destino de los shinobis, no podía dejar de sentir culpa, tanta que sus espejos comenzaron a romperse en porque no podía mantener su concentración.

Cuando nuestro cazador arrepentido se disponía a llorar y nuestro vengador a terminar la vida del mismo, una luz comenzó a emerger de la figura tiesa del rubio, una luz espectral, una luz que provocaría piel de gallina al propio juubi, era la luz de la energía del shinagami. Mientras la luz continuaba se podía ver como el cuerpo del rubio cambiaba, músculos crecían, sus huesos también lo que aumento su altura, la grasa alrededor de su cara comenzó a desaparecer dejando la cara de un joven apuesto incluso su cabello cabio, sus rubios cabellos tomaron en su puntas un tono negro con tintes rojizos, y el rasgo más increíble fue que las mascas de bigotes como los de un zorro desaparecieron.

A medida que los cambios aumentaban, la luz que emanaba y la fuerza de la presencia que tenía la energía era cada vez mayor, tanto que hasta Kakashi y Zabuza dejaron de pelear para observar lo que sucedía. Una vez que la luz se volvió enceguecedora, duro unos momentos hasta que se disipo, cuando todos abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había más niebla y de que la luz habría emanado de la dirección en donde se encontraba el shinobi anaranjado.

Pero la sorpresa fue que en lugar de encontrar a naruto o una versión demoniaca del mismo, se encontraron con una naruto cambiado recostado sobre el puente, con tres figuras sobre él.

Una era un zorro de color anaranjado y con sobras en los ojos, pero lo que más resaltaba del mismo era que media aproximadamente 1.20 metros de altura y 2 metros de largo, además de las tres colas que se agitaban por detrás de su cuerpo y por sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Las otras dos figuras eran humanas, una era masculina y la otra femenina, la más alta era masculina, de cabellos rubios ojos celestes, y una capa con fuego en su parte de abajo, mientras que por debajo de la capa vestía un atuendo jounin estándar. La femenina, una cabeza más pequeña que la masculina, tenía cabellos rojizos como el fuego mismo, ojos violetas como las flores de lavanda, vestida en un vestido de pelea purpura y llevaba un espada de tipo katana en su espalda.

Nadie comento nada sobre la sorpresiva aparición de dichas personas, pero solo una cuyos pensamientos se remontaban al pasado al ver a dichas personas, sabía quiénes eran estos extraños.

'No puede ser, ellos… ellos fallecieron…'

Así es, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze estaban de vuelta, y por la expresión de sus caras no estaban contentos.


	2. Chapter 2: Ser

AN : Me gusta que haya tenido ya visitas y espero que les guste el fic, en fin, quería comunicarles que tratare de subir por lo menos un capitulo lo más pronto posible, el capítulo uno lo he escrito entre las 1 AM y 5 AM hora Argentina en la madrugada del día lunes pasado, fue una ocasión especial ya que como acá en argentina es feriado pude comenzar con el fic, pero como les dije, tratare de subir un capitulo seguido aunque no se enojen si tarda unos días, tengo un trabajo y es por la mañana, trabajo aproximadamente 9 horas por lo que me deja poco tiempo para escribir, pero les prometo que les daré un capitulo seguido.

Un saludo a Uzu No Itachi, espero que te guste el fic.

KIDLOCO: Lo había pensado, y he leído fics en los que sasuke revela su verdadera naturaleza siendo sakura la que lo escucha y le avisa a naruto, pero quise cambiar un poco la historia, recuerden que sakura es una fangirl muy leal a uchiha, así que quise que ella experimente lo que es darse cuenta quien es en verdad su amor de colegio.

Nai Hatake: Tratare de usar más los espacios y te agradezco el detalle se los nombres, gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes ya vendrán los momentos NaruSaku, espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo los disfruto escribiendo, saludos.

Y sin más preámbulos la historia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada, Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, alaben al rey.

Chapter 2: Ser

'Sensei' Pensó Kakashi.

MNUTOS ANTES DENTRO DEL SELLO

Minato Namikaze no podía creer lo que sucedía, en un minuto se encontraba en frente del zorro de las nueve colas y al siguiente estaba enfrente de la jaula en medio de una cloaca, que contenía al mismo zorro, era vedad que él había modificado el sello y sellado una parte de su chakra para ayudar a su hijo en caso de que el zorro escapara, pero el sello se encontraba bien, es más el zorro que se encontraba al otro lado estaba aún más sorprendido de verlo a él. Esperen un momento, el zorro no lo veía a él, sino que miraba a su lado. Minato giro su cabeza y su mandíbula se estiro hasta el suelo, a su lado se encontraba su esposa, con cara de confusión y observando sus alrededores.

.Mina-kun- dijo Kushina mirando a los ojos de su amado –dónde estamos? Que es este lugar? Dónde está mi pequeño pez?- pregunto la pelirroja en rápida sucesión.

Al escuchar eso el zorro perdió su compostura, comenzó a reírse y rodar por el suelo agarrándose los costados de su estómago, es que era muy gracioso, ya que él había escuchado varias veces al joven ninja que lo mantenía capturado que su nombre significaba torbellino (1).

La risa llamo la atención de la pareja, y debían decir que aquella imagen, la de un zorro de 5 pisos de altura rodando por el suelo como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, era una vista muy perturbaste. Pero les sirvió para volver a concentrase, Minato siendo el genio que era dedujo que él era el chakra que había sellado en su hijo, y que su esposa era exactamente lo mismo; chakra que al ser parte física y parte espiritual, les permitió materializarse en la dimensión mental de naruto.

-Kushina, estamos en naruto, recuerda que selle parte de tu chakra y parte del mío para que podamos volver a ver a nuestro sochi (2)- explico Minato.

-Pero porque nos hemos materializado?, se suponía que tu saldrías cuando el chakra del kyuubi rompiera el sello o que naruto adquiriera la 8 cola del zorro, y yo saldría cuando quisiera dominar el chakra del zorro- dijo Kushina.

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo- Menciono el zorro.

Ambos se levantaron la vista y voltearon a verlo, solo que no vieron un zorro gigantesco, no vieron nada, el zorro se había desvanecido.

-ehhh… aquí abajo- se escuchó una voz en frente de ellos.

Donde antes había un zorro enorme de nueve colas y pelaje anaranjado, ahora había un hombre; tenía un pelo rojo como la sangre, ojos rojos y rajados como los de un gato que parecían abrirse o cerrarse con el cabio de luz, media aproximadamente 2 metros, vestía una camisa negra con un zorro dibujado en sangre, una chaleco de jean y unos jeans negros, un cinturón con una calavera y pequeñas púas metálicas, y botas de combate como usan los militares. En si su apariencia era la de un motoquero que manejaba una Harley y al cual evitarías caerle mal.

-quien eres tú?- pregunto el cuarto hokage.

-este… soy el Kyuubi- dijo el hombre.

-Pero se supone que eres un zorro de 5 pisos de altura- dijo la pelirroja.

-en realidad soy una masa de chakra demoniaco de 5 pisos, que puede cambiar de aspecto y comprimirse en la forma de un humano- dijo Kyuubi.

-Ahhhh- dijo la pareja al unísono.

-Pero de todas formas, como puedes explicar el que estemos aquí, se supone que solo apareceríamos en un momento de necesidad- dijo Minato.

-En realidad es simple, el sello solo liberaría su chakra en caso de emergencia no?- Pregunto el zorro.

-sí, pero ya ve al punto- dijo una Kushina molesta.

-Bueno, si salían en una condición de emergencia, y dicha emergencia no ha ocurrió, que pasa con lo que almacena el sello una vez que este deja de existir?- Dijo el Kitsune.

Ambos humanos, siendo maestros en sellos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la conclusión, la razón por la que un sello libera todos sus contenidos sin cumplir los requisitos establecidos es porque este se a destruido, y siendo que el sello era el cuerpo y vida de su propio hijo…

-no… no…. No no no no no… NO!- lloraba Kushina.

Minato no decía nada, solamente lloraba en silencio, culpándose, torturándose, por perder a su hijo, por la carga que le dio, por la miseria que le provoco.

'Es mi culpa' pensó 'es mi maldita culpa, debí actuar como un padre en lugar de como un hokage, debí encontrar otra forma' pensaba mientras se arrodillaba en el agua de la cloaca.

-Nooooo, mi sochi no, no puede, no puede, el… el… no…- seguía lamentándose la pelirrosa.

A todo esto el Kyuubi miraba impasivo, el sabía que el chico había muerto, pero de no haber sido regresado a la vida por la propia energía del shinagami, el no estaría aquí, pero ellos merecían un poco de culpa, ya que ellos habían sellado un monstruo en el estómago de su propia sangre, así que, si merecían sufrir un poco.

Cuando vio que el ambiente se tornaba más lúgubre de lo normal decidió soltar la bomba, literalmente.

-QUE NO ESTA MUERTO IDIOTAS! ES QUE NO VEN QUE EL SELLO SIGUE AQUÍ!- grito el zorro furioso

El grito los saco de balance, su hijo no había muerto, que el sello todavía existía; eso llenaba de alegría sus corazones, su hijo estaba vivo, él no había muerto. Si bien se sentían contentos por la noticia, tanto que habían hecho un 180º de emociones, su lado ninja no puedo evitar salir a la superficie con preguntas. Preguntas como, como es que ellos estaban fuera del sello sin cumplir las condiciones?, que habría hecho este cambio? y de qué manera habría ocurrido?.

Como si les hubiera leído la mente, Kyuubi respondió.

-Están fuera del sello porque el mocoso falleció- ante esto los padres palidecieron –pero fue traído de vuelta por la energía del mismo ente que ayudo a crear esta jaula-

-quieres decir que el shinagami…?- se preguntó el rubio en voz alta

-así es, ahora déjenme ponerlos al tanto de lo que sucede fuera del sello- dijo el pelirrojo, y anticipándose a los padres, repitió –déjeme terminar la historia y luego responderé a sus preguntas- viendo que mantenían el silencio prosiguió –la vida del mocoso no fue fácil, el hambre, la soledad, los golpes y los intentos de homicidio fueron parte constante de su vida, y eso que es solo la versión dulce de esta historia, algunas de las cosas que le pasaron al chico eran actos que ni siquiera nosotros cometeríamos- hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas –pero siguió adelante, nunca se rindió ni se permitió caer en la oscuridad, hubo gente que lo acompaño, tales como los dueños del puesto de ramen, el mono antiguo e incluso ese sapo idiota, el que te entreno, estuvo allí- menciono con una sonrisa – puede que el mocoso haya sacado tus apariencias cuarto, pero créeme que la personalidad que posee es toda de su madre, las bromas que causaba, la gente que defendía, los animales que cuidaba, el de verdad que es un alma pura- una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía –incluso siguió sus pasos, se volvió ninja, aunque le llevo tres intentos, conoció a su equipo, entreno, compartió y se divirtió con ellos, aunque uno de los miembros de su equipo haya fingido su amistad- relato con rabia contenida – se enamoró, asombrosamente de alguien muy parecida a su madre en cuanto a carácter violento, lucho y la protegió, se volvió alguien digno de ser un contenedor – dijo con añoranza.

Luego repitió lo que paso durante su primera misión de rango C, el encuentro con los hermanos Gozu y Meizu, la lucha contra Zabuza; Kushina soltó un grito de victoria al escuchar la estrategia usada por su hijo. El entrenamiento, su encuentro con el chico del bosque; para cuando llego a la batalla del puente, su voz comenzó a denotar furia, relato la pelea con el cazador misterioso y sobre como el Uchiha habría utilizado al mocoso, ante esto, los padres empezaron a liberar KI(3).

-Y por último la razón por la que están fuera del sello es porque se les ha dado otra oportunidad- comento el Kitsune

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Minato

-Antes de que ustedes aparecieran y el chico se encontraba muriendo, naruto uso el chakra del shinagami para sobrevivir, sin saber que esto trajo cambios- dijo Kyuubi

-Qué cambios?- pregunto la madre

-Bueno como primero reparo su cuerpo, quito los años de desnutrición y lo llevo a su estado óptimo; lo segundo, el mocoso absorbió permanentemente 6 de mis colas de chakra, por lo que sus reservas se elevaron hasta más allá del nivel kage, pero su chakra control volvió a Zero; y por ultimo le dio control sobre la muerte misma- dijo el pelirrojo

-QUEEE!- repitieron los padres

-Sí, las energías del shinagami le dieron poder sobre la muerte, no solo que puede revivir gente sino que puede ver a los espíritus que rondan en la tierra- explico

-Ósea, que mi hijo ahora posee una cantidad de chakra monumental, mayor que las de algunos bijuu y que encima de todo puede traer gente a la vida- pregunto la madre

-Si- respondió el Kitsune

Unos minutos de silencio entre los tres

-SIIII! MI HIJO VA A PATEAR TRASEROS COMO SU MADRE!- grito una pelirroja con euforia

Mientras que los hombres se miraban entre ellos al tiempo que les caía sudor por la cabeza

-S-SI…, Pero en fin, ahora tendrán la oportunidad de estar con su hijo, ustedes serán revividos, y como naruto tiene control sobre la muerte, shinagami a perdonado sus almas, además de que me permitirá salir al exterior con tres colas- dijo el Kitsune

Ante esto los adultos se tensaron, el Kyuubi fuera de su sello, quien sabe que daños haría a la hoja y a su hijo; mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo una comunicación silenciosa, se prepararon para hacerle frente al pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento pero no podemos dejarte salir- dijo Minato

-Sí, nadie sabe lo que harías fuera del sello, y no permitiré que ataque a mi sochi- explico una Kushina seria

El Kyuubi los miro a ambos durante unos minutos con una cara neutral; para después, en un desplazamiento de velocidad que podría celoso al mismo Maito Gai, les golpeo en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol.

-PAR DE IDIOTAS!, NO ACABAN DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE LES DIJE!, NO QUIERO LASTIMAR AL MOCOSO!, LO QUIERO AYUDAR!, LO APRECIO COMO SI FUERA MI PROPIO CACHORRO! ASI QUE NO ME VENGAN CON IDIOTECES Y PRESTEN ATENCION!- grito furioso

Minato y Kushina solo podían agachar las cabezas, era cierto, la forma en la que el zorro/hombre hablaba de su hijo, no era más que con cariño y respeto; el de verdad quería proteger al niño, así que decidieron respetar al hombre.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos, agachados y haciendo una reverencia

-Ya levántense y pongamos este show en el camino de una vez- dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro

Y así, es como tres de los seres más poderosos del planeta regresaron a la vida, para proteger a su persona especial.

Y para castigar a aquellos a los que han obrado mal con su familia….


	3. Chapter 3: Conflictos

AN: Vaya no me esperaba tan buenos reviews para el fic, de verdad me alegra que les guste. Como ya les dije, este será un fic de lento crecimiento, no quiero adelantar ni hacer spoiler del fic, así que lo único que tengo para decirles es que lo disfruten y que me indiquen mis errores.

ASUKA02: Lamento que no te haya gustado mucho el cambio, pero, como explicarte, me gusta seguir lineamientos que el universo pone como reglas, un ejemplo, si juegas con radiación nuclear te saldrán malformaciones no, bueno, en el fic pasa eso, no puedo tener energía que no altere al personaje de ninguna forma, es la fuente del dios de la muerte, debe de haber algún cambio en el cuerpo. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que comentes en algún error que haya.

NAI HATAKE: GRACIAS! Ese es el tipo de review que me interesa, ya que marcan los errores que puedo tener en el escrito, de verdad que tomo a cuenta los errores que me dices y trato de corregirlos, en cuanto a los diálogos, me he fijado y tenías razón, empezare a corregir cuando tenga tiempo (léase el fin de semana), me alegro que te guste el fic y estoy contigo en cuanto a Itachi, no soy un fanático del tipo, pero me parece que es un sacrificio muy grande el que hizo y que le podrían perdonar por lo hecho, y en cuanto a Sasuke-teme, ten en cuenta que Kushina sabe lo que el idiota hizo, no diré mas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Marina: Gracias por leer mi fic y dar un review, como le dije a NAI HATAKE, tomo en cuenta lo que mis lectores me dicen en cuanto a mis errores y trato de enmendarlos, espero que te siga gustando el fic y comenta de nuevo.

Ahora prosigamos con la historia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada, Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3: Conflictos

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Junto al Kyuubi, observaban el campo de batalla a su alrededor; era fácil ver porque las peleas a se habían detenido, todos podían reconocer a los únicos dos shinobis con rango SS en los libros bingo que se suponía que habían fallecido.

Mientras que las emociones de los espectadores variaban entre confusión, shock, temor e inconciencia. Inconciencia por parte de Naruto, ya que él se encontraba en la tierra del Ramen eterno (A.K.A. Estaba más ido que una piedra); shock por parte de Sakura, Zabuza y Haku ya que no todos los días ver a un muerto volver a la vida, el shock de Kakashi era más emocional ya que su viejo sensei y sempai se encontraban a pocos metros de él. Por último el terror, ya que la forma en la cual Kushina miraba al joven Uchiha, le daría miedo al mismísimo Kami-sama.

Decidiendo que las expresiones de los demás ya se empezaban a tornar molestas, Kushina rompió el silencio como una verdadera Uzumaki.

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS NOS MIRAN ASI!- grito la pelirroja enfurecida.

A esto, el Kyuubi y el Yondaime (cuarto) compartieron un suspiro de exasperación.

-De verdad es Kushina-Sempai- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que era muy difícil de ver por la máscara.

Kushina dejo de observar al Uchiha y se concentró en el aspecto del estudiante de su esposo, no había cambiado mucho su estilo, su cara tapada por esa maldita mascara, sus dos ojos al descubierto cosa que denotaba que la pelea era seria, y un simple traje de jounin estándar.

-Pero miren lo mucho que has crecido, pequeño Kakashi- dijo Kushina.

-Bueno, no todos podemos permanecer jóvenes como usted sempai- menciono el peli plateado.

Esta charla pareciera tener el efecto de traer a todos en sí; Zabuza viendo su oportunidad y sabiendo que tenía la apertura perfecta con el ninja que copia, se lanzó a velocidades de un operativo ANBU esgrimiendo su espada como si de un bate, un bate muy afilado, se tratase. Momentos antes de que su ataque dividiera al jounin distraído, un brillo o luz amarilla muy fuerte cegó su visión.

Frente a un Zabuza pestañeante se encontraba un Yondaime serio, mientras que con una mano sostenía la empuñadura del cuchillo decapitador (AN: no sé si es la traducción correcta del nombre de la espada de Zabuza, si no la es por favor ponerla en una review), en la otra sostenía un rasengan listo para atacar.

-Donde crees que vas sin cejas- gruño Minato.

El destello del Hirashin, la técnica del dios del rayo, no solo provoco asombro para aquellos que nunca la habían visto, sino que hizo reaccionar a Haku. Al ver a Zabuza en desventaja, forzó sus piernas para atacar al Yondaime desde su punto ciego y poder liberarlo; pero no esperaba que en el instante en el que doblo las rodillas, unas cadenas doradas con leve brillo salieran del suelo amarrándolo e incapacitándolo.

-A donde crees que vas pequeño, tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla- el tono en la voz de Kushina, que dicho sea de paso era muy suave y a la vez aterrador, produjo escalofríos en la mayoría de los hombres presentes, incluido un Naruto Inconsciente.

Mientras que Zabuza se veía atrapado en las manos del anterior hokage y buscando una forma de librarse de manera que no le costara la espada o su vida; Kakashi, en una demostración de velocidad, apareció detrás del mismo insertando un kunai en el corazón del demonio de Kirikagure no sato.

-NO! ZABUZA-SA…- grito Haku.

Pero jamás pudo terminar la frase, ya que la cadena que tenía en la garganta le asfixio, quitándole la vida.

-Espero que aprendas la lección, no te metas con mi hijo maldito- dijo Kushina.

Esa simple frase, que en si traía implicaciones muy complejas, trajo aún más sorpresa para los presentes. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el Naruto que la volvía loca, aquel chico que no conocía la palabra basta ni aunque se la estrellaras en la cara, el Naruto al que ella golpeaba; de pronto tuvo la urgencia de rezarle a Kami-sama para que le perdone la vida, porque presentía que si lo que la pelirroja dijo era cierto su alma seria propiedad de la misma.

Sasuke solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, no solo que le había provocado daño al pequeño rubio, sino que lo había engañado con algo tan importante como su amistad, en definitiva la situación en la que estaba se podría resumir en un simple pensamiento.

'Estoy muy jodido' pensó Sasuke

Pensamiento que ni siquiera se acercaba al estado en el que se encontraría, ni por un poco.

Mientras que Kakashi solo podía suspirar, sabia quién era Naruto, como no saberlo si fue uno de los protectores durante su niñez; pero sus suspiro no era por eso, sabía que Naruto le contaría a su sensei sobre los entrenamientos y sobre como entrenaba a Sasuke a escondidas.

La verdad es que el peli plata ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, el tirón de orejas que Minato le proporcionaría seria uno que no se olvidaría nunca.

Al parecer las reacciones no pudieron durar mucho ya que en ese mismo momento, Gato junto con su ejército de mercenarios hizo su aparición.

-Pero miren que sorpresa, les agradezco el haber despachado a Zabuza y a su compañero, ya que no tenía ni intención de pagarles, pero me temo que no puedo dejarlos vivos- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra-, ya que no puedo dejar que el puente siga en pie.- hablo el enano.

El resto de los shinobis, incluido un confuso Tazuna por los eventos transcurridos, voltearon a ver el grupo de malvivientes, Kushina ya podía sentir su ira aumentar al ver al pequeño idiota; Minato solo los miraba con frialdad, suficiente como para congelar un océano, ya planeando como despachar a semejante grupo; Kakashi solo miraba aburrido, parecía que nada lo motivaba, bueno tal vez solo el Icha Icha.

Los demás solamente se tensaron al ver el grupo de mercenarios, no se irían sin dar pelea, bueno, tal vez Sasuke si se iría, pero jamás lo admitiría el muy cobarde.

-Maten a todos los hombres, y para que vean que soy un buen jefe, el primero que mate a alguno se quedara con las mujeres- se podía sentir la malicia Gato a través de sus palabras, de verdad que era un maldito enano.

A esto los mercenarios dieron gritos de triunfo, dos mujeres para un solo afortunado, ni siquiera les importaba que una fuera menor, después de todo las cosas pasan y no era como si ella pudiera hacer algo.

Minato estaba comenzando a cabrearse, antes solo era enojo el que tenía, tal vez un poco de ira al Uchiha, pero lo que sentía ahora era pura furia, quien se cree que son para amenazar a su esposa, o ahora van a ver porque Iwakagure tenía un orden de huir en su presencia.

Kushina estaba preparada para matar al maldito, solo le faltara que alguien cometiera una idiotez.

Sakura solo podía temblar, el maldito había ofrecido su cuerpo como trofeo, el hecho que pensara en ser violada solo provocaba el de querer acabar con su vida, sus manos sudaban, sus rodillas se debilitaban; solo le quedaba tomar el kunai que tenía en su mano para cometer el acto.

Los mercenarios se prepararon para atacar, sus ánimos elevados y su sed de sangre era alta, estaban listos. Pero ni siquiera pudieron dar un paso.

Una presencia se hizo conocer, una presencia sofocante y aterradora, si bien no afecto mucho al grupo de shinobis, los mercenarios se vieron con dificultad para respirar. Era como si la misma muerte estuviera llamándolo.

Y no estaban tan equivocados.

-No lo permitiré- dijo una voz detrás de los shinobis.

Los ninjas se voltearon a ver a un Naruto Uzumaki muy despierto, con unos ojos azules tan fríos que podrían detener y congelar el tiempo.

-No lo permitiré- repitió en un tono suave, pero que parecía recorrer todo el campo de batalla.

Llevando sus manos en el sello de su técnica favorita; una explosión de humo, y todo el puente se encontraba cubierto con ninjas de ojos azules.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la carnicería.

Sin emitir ningún sonido o grito, los cientos de copias, y en tan solo 20 segundos, habrían eliminado a todos los mercenarios. Sangre bañaba el puente, partes de cuerpos desparramadas por el suelo. Gato no se podía mover, la belleza de aquella masacre, era simplemente terrorífica; pero ante de siquiera poder hablar, un par de ojos azules se hicieron presente en frente de su cara.

-Jamás volverás a dañar a nadie más, pues al lugar donde vas, te encontraras con tu especie, demonio- pronuncio Naruto

Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gato se encontró sin cabeza.

El silencio era ensordecedor, Naruto se giró para enfrentar a los shinobis y solo dijo una palabra.

-Perdón-

La oscuridad una vez más se apodero de su visión.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones y Castigos

AN: Hola a todos!, este capítulo es especial, no les voy a adelantar por qué ya que quiero que lo lean, pero hay cosas que muchos esperaban y que pasaran aquí. Ahora mismo me he tomado un poco de tiempo de la escritura por motivos personales (es decir, que se aproxima el día de la madre) y que por organización de esos motivos personales (para los hombres que lean este fic y tengan madres, sabrán lo difícil que es comprarle algo que sea especial en este día). Es por eso que me he demorado con este capítulo, pido disculpas y les prometo que tendrán algo especial para el próximo.

Ahora, voy a comentar algunas de la reviews que he recibido:

NAI HATAKE: Gracias de nuevo, me alegra que las mejorías en mi escritura, que debo mencionar fueron gracias a ti en gran parte, hayan hecho de la lectura más placentera, esto era a lo que apuntaba en un principio y siento que he completado parte de un objetivo personal (siempre hay lugar para la mejora). Debo decirte que mantengas tus esperanzas en cuanto a la trama y que sigas disfrutando del fic.

kidloco: Me alegro que te guste, francamente. Y si, a partir de este momento es cuando empezamos a ver un poco más de acción. Espero que te guste mi fic todavía más y que sigas comentando.

Y sin más la historia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada, Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Revelaciones y Castigos

Kurama no podía ser un zorro más feliz, tenía la libertad que quería y aunque fuera en un estado tan débil, era más de lo que esperaba. Otra cosa por la cual era muy feliz era por su pasatiempo favorito, torturar Uchihas, cosa que se encontraba realizando.

Durante los sucesos que pasaron en el puente, el zorro no le quito la vista al joven vengador; tenía la sospecha de que, como tantos otros Uchihas, se escaparía en caso de que el cachorro revelara los sucesos ocurridos con el cazador. Confirmando que eran ciertas, las sospechas, uso unas de sus colas para atar sus manos, otras para sus pies y la final para noquearlo.

Al regresar a la casa, y que la pareja de resucitados más hijo se encerrara, el llevo al Uchiha a una pequeña habitación cercana, y usando algunas de las habilidades aprendidas durante su larga vida, logro incapacitarlo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Kushina regresara y tuviera su turno con el pelinegro, o lo que daría por unas palomitas y un buen asiento.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA/COMEDOR

Kakashi no era un ninja feliz, después de que su sensei lo salvara y de que su estudiante masacrara a los mercenarios, intento acercarse a la pareja para hablar; con solo decir que debía agradecer que Kushina no tuviera la fuerza de Tsunade-sama ya que casi debía tomar sus comidas por medio de una bombilla, aunque preferiría eso a la mirada que le dirigió su antiguo sensei.

Si, las cosas no se veían brillantes para Kakashi.

Sakura en cambio, se encontraba en un gran estado de confusión; primero naruto es el hijo dos de los ninjas más reconocidos de Konoha, y es segundo lugar, presenciar esa terrorifica masacre que había presenciado sobre el puente.

Sin contar que la apariencia del originador de esa masacre había cambiado mucho, cosa que no era para nada desagradable.

'esos músculos y esa cara' pensó Sakura ', pero Sasuke-kun es todavía mejor'

No lo malinterpreten, la pelo chicle no era ninguna pervertida (Si claro, y yo soy millonario cosa que no soy), pero sí que sabía apreciar el cuerpo masculino como toda mujer. Aunque su adoración cegaba gran parte de su cerebro y de su corazón. Una verdadera lástima.

Ojala se dé cuenta de sus errores.

MIENTRAS EN La MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba inconciente, pero no era como las anteriores veces, no esta vez era su cuerpo el que no respondía, estaba consciente de que no había muerto y de que alguna forma sus padres habían vuelto a la vida.

Pero eso traía preguntas, preguntas que provocaban emociones fuertes en el rubio; por qué?, porque elegir a su propio hijo?, acaso no les importaba?, no lo querían?, estaba destinado a sufrir?.

Sin lugar a dudas que el rubio quería respuestas, pero temía que las mismas fuera dolorosas para él. Aunque tenía esperanza, si el discurso que había visto en sus recuerdos de niño durante el sellado del zorro, era cierto.

Muchas emociones, y muchas preguntas, ahora solo quedaba despertar.

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO.

Mientras que Kushina y Minato seguían vigilando a su hijo, ambos se reusaron a dormir por miedo a un ataque contra su pequeño rayo de esperanza; a tal punto llegaba su paranoia, que sellaron todo la habitación con sus técnicas de sellado.

La mente de Kushina trabaja a doble tiempo, sus emociones variaban como el día y la noche; sentía felicidad, felicidad de ver a su hijo, de poder sostenerlo y de poder hablar con él; tristeza, tristeza de no haber estado en su infancia, de no haber podido ser una madre, de no poder confortar a su hijo en su niñez; furia, contra a aquellos que maltrataron a su hijo, contra lo que lo lastimaron, pero sobre todo furia a si misma por haberle fallado a su propia sangre; odio, odio hacia las personas de la aldea, hacia aquellas que no hicieron nada por ayudar.

Solo una madre podría sentir todas esas cosas y no sucumbir ante la locura, pero había una emoción más a la que se aferraba, una que le daba esperanzas; amor, amor por su hijo, amor por su esposo y amor por su familia, amor que no tenía motivo ni explicación, pero que la mantenía a flote en esta, sus horas más oscuras, de incertidumbre.

Minato atravesaba por lo mismo, pero con mucha más culpa que su esposa; se culpaba por su hijo, por no haber visto otra solución, por abandonarlo. Su culpa era grande, pero al igual que Kushina, su amor por Naruto lo ayudaba a despejar sus emociones, ahora estaría allí para él, lo entrenaría, le enseñaría de la vida, ahora sería un padre.

En ese mismo momento y en esa misma habitación, Minato se prometio así mismo que haría todo lo posible por su hijo, incluso si tuviera que ir en contra de sus principios, el estaría para Naruto aunque su vida le costara.

Pero ambos no podían dejar de pensar en los problemas que vendrían, primero tenían la aldea, esos ingratos que se atrevieron a escupir en su legado debían ser castigados, y por Kami-sama como su testigo, lo serian.

Luego venían sus enemigos, en cuanto Iwakagure no Sato se enterara de que habían tenido un hijo, harían lo imposible para acabar con él.

Después era el consejo, con los clanes no tendrían problema, bueno con la mayoría de ellos; pero el tema, la cruz del asunto, erradicaba en los tres consejeros más viejos y en la parte civil del consejo. Ese sería un obstáculo muy grande a superar y tendrían que asumir sus cargos en el consejo sin que hubiera oposición.

Y por último, pero posiblemente el más importante, Naruto, su propio hijo; como reaccionaria ante ellos?, los vera como padres?, los odiara por la carga puesta en sus hombros?, los rechazara?, posiblemente esa última pregunta era la que más le dolía.

CON NARUTO

Naruto comenzaba a ganar control sobre su cuerpo, pero su mente seguía en estado de confusión.

Qué hacer con sus padres?, no sabía que preguntar o cómo actuar; quería estar enojados con ellos, de verdad que lo quería, pero no podía, no podía enojarse y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Decidiendo, como dice el dicho, cortar por lo sano; despertar y preguntar la única pregunta que le importaba, y para él la más importante.

EN LA HABITACION CON LA FAMILIA NAMIKAZE

Minato y Kushina fueron traídos de sus pensamientos, cuando notaron que naruto comenzaba a mover un poco sus dedos; como si de una operación de corazón se tratase, dedicaron toda su atención a su hijo dejando de lado sus emociones, por el momento.

Naruto, lentamente y con cuidado, comenzó a abrir sus ojos; cuando se acostumbró a la luz, observo que estaba en una habitación con techos de madera, y que por la iluminación artificial del cuarto, era de noche o temprano en la mañana.

Lentamente giro su cabeza, hacia la izquierda, donde vio a sus padres sentados juntos observándolo.

Inmediatamente lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, sus padres también comenzaron a llorar; y Naruto, tomado todo el coraje que poseía, pregunto su única pregunta.

-Por Qué?- dijo.

Una simple pregunta a la que no se refiere a ningún tema en particular, pero una a la que Minato sabía de qué se trataba.

-Por Qué?- Repito naruto.

Fue Kushina la que tomo las riendas de sus emociones, y con lágrimas en su bello rostro contesto.

-Porque te amamos- dijo solemne

Naruto no hizo alusión a la respuesta, meramente continuo observándolos, esperando a que elaboraran su respuesta.

Minato comprendió enseguida lo que su hijo quería.

-Porque te amábamos y no queríamos que mueras, te deseabamos tanto hijo, tanto que no queríamos perderte- Dijo un muy emocionado Yondaime.

-Cuando el enmascarado ataco, no te queríamos perder, eres nuestra sangre, nuestra esperanza, eres nuestra vida- Siguió la pelirroja.

-No podía pedirle a alguien más lo que yo no podía hacer, y fue por nuestro amor que queríamos que vivieras, pero al hacer lo que hicimos terminamos lastimándote aún mas- Minato no podía más, era más fuerte que él, lo que sucedía.

-Teníamos fe, fe en que crecerías, fe en que estarías bien, siempre quisimos estar allí para ti, queríamos estar siempre, pero no pudimos- Kushina no podía más tampoco, sus emociones comenzaban a tomar control de ella.

-Cometimos un gran error, hijo, y entendemos que estés enojado con nosotros, pero no nos separes, ahora que podemos ser una familia, no nos separes, por favor te lo pedimos- Minato se encontraba arrodillado con su frente al piso y sus brazos extendidos en frente de él.

-No soportaríamos que nos odies, no merecemos tu perdón, pero no nos alejes, el que nos rechaces es un dolor peor que la muerte, por favor- Kushina se encontraba repitiendo las acciones de su esposo.

Naruto seguía llorando, pero ahora era de felicidad, sus padres no quería hacerlo, ellos querían ser una familia, estar juntos, eso querían. Él no los podría rechazar, ni los podría alejar, ahora tenía familia y no iba a dejar que nada, ni siquiera el mismo, se interpusiera entre ella.

-Mamá, Papá- dijo naruto en voz baja.

Simple palabras, Simples palabra que resonaban en el corazón de la pareja; simples palabras que los alimentaban con esperanza. Aquellas simples palabras que habían esperado tanto para escucharlas.

Levantaron su vista y observaron a su hijo, sus lágrimas, sus ojos, sus marcas en las mejillas, pero por sobre todo, la sonrisa en su boca; no había odio, no había rechazo, solo anhelo y felicidad.

-NARUTO/HIJO- repitieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Eran una familia, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta espera; Naruto obtuvo lo que más deseaba, su familia, sus padres estaban con él y era real. A Minato y a Kushina les extasiaba la idea de volver a ser una familia, de estar juntos ya, no había nadas que importara, solo ellos.

Ambos padres acudieron a su hijo, abrazándolo, queriéndolo, sintiendo que estaba allí. Era hermoso, era bello, era familia.

Así fue como juntos, después de tantas emociones, cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados y con una sonrisa en su cara.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Naruto se sentía cómodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía dormir tan bien como anoche; Sabia que no había sido un sueño, sintiendo los dos pares de brazos a su alrededor y la presión de dos cuerpos en contra del suyo lo demostraban.

Finalmente las cosas comenzaban a verse bien para el ninja anaranjado, tenía a su familia de vuelta, tenía a sus padres, ya no estaría más solo. Ahora solo le faltaría que su amada lo reconociera y estuviera a su lado, si solo viera quien era ese traidor, bueno para nada, quien actualmente poseía su corazón.

'No' pensó para sí ', No voy a dejar que esos pensamientos arruinen este momento'

Sacándose dichos pensamientos, y guardándolos para más tarde, se dedicó a mira contento al techo, absorbiendo al cariño que le brindaba sus padres.

Minato y Kushina no Tardaron mucho en despertarse, al hacerlo se encontraron un pequeño pescadito muy sonriente.

-BUENOS DIAS MAMÁ, BUENOS DIAS PAPÁ- exclamo Naruto.

Si no estaban despiertos, ahora sí podrían decir que lo estaban, tendrían que mejorar sus modales, pero sería algo que harían juntos y eso traía una sonrisa a sus caras.

-Buenos días mi pequeño Naru- dijo Kushina

A naruto no le importaban los nombres, era algo que siempre quiso, que su madre lo llamara por algún apodo afectivo como lo hacían las demás madres con sus hijos.

Y así es como la familia se encontró a la mañana, riendo y charlando; naruto que no dejaba de hablar de sus bromas, de sus amigos y de esas personas especiales a las cuales quería. Kushina no puedo evitar avergonzar a su hijo ante la mención de su amor por la pelirrosa.

-Así que esta sakura es tu compañera no?- Pregunto Kushina.

-Sí, es muy buena controlando su chakra y me ha ayudado a completar el ejercicio de trepar el árbol con los pies- dijo Naruto.

-Y dime la has besado?- Pregunto Minato entrando en la diversión.

-PAPÁ!- Dijo un Naruto tan rojo como los cabellos de su madre.

Así fue, como les conto de todas sus aventuras hasta ahora; no es como si no las hubieran escuchado, el zorro ya los había informado de la vida de su hijo, pero al ver su entusiasmo y sus emociones en su cara era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Después de un tiempo decidieron salir para comer, ninguno había comido desde el día anterior, o en el caso de la pareja, desde hace 12 años.

Una vez que Minato saco el sello, bajaron del primer piso hacia el comedor.

EN EL COMEDOR

Kakashi seguía con su depresión, sabía lo que le tocaba y no tenía escapatoria alguna, era su culpa después de todo.

Sakura se encontraba aún más confusa, y la familia de Tazuna simplemente estaba contenta, El país de la Ola volvía a ser libre.

En un momento se empezaron a sentir sonidos provenientes de las escaleras, todos los ocupantes del comedor dirigieron sus cabezas hacia ese lugar. Para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de tres Namikazes.

-HOLA KAKSHI-SENSEI, SAKURA-CHAN, VIEJO BORRACHO, TSUNAMI-SAN E INARI- grito Naruto.

'Definitivamente clases de modales' Pensaron los Namikazes mayores.

Kakashi y Sakura meramente atinaron a saludar con la cabeza, mientras que la otra familia saludaba con alegría. Una vez intercambiados los saludos y hechos los presentaciones correspondientes, la pareja de dirigió a su hijo.

-Naru-chan, porque no vas con Tazuna-san y Sakura-chan al puente, enseguida los alcanzamos, debemos hablar con su sensei por unos minutos- dijo Kushina con mucha dulzura.

Kakashi la sudaba en frio.

-Está bien mamá- dijo su pequeño rayo de sol.

Una vez que se fueron, Minato se dirigió a su estudiante.

-Sígueme- dijo con un tono frio como el hielo mismo.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un claro, ambas partes se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el Hatake lo rompió.

-Sensei, yo…- Empezó Kakashi.

Minato solo levanto una mano para callarlo, y tomando control de sus emociones hablo.

-Me has decepcionado Kakashi; nunca creí, especialmente después de haberte enseñado, que harías algo como elegir favoritos- menciono el Yondaime.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar, Kushina hablo.

-Lo vimos Hatake, vimos las memorias de Naru-chan, espero que sepas que no apreciamos que no hayas ayudado a tus otros dos estudiante, y te hayas concentrado en el Uchiha- dijo la kunohichi.

-Ni siquiera te molestes en traer a Obito en la conversación, fueron tus errores y Obito nunca hubiera hecho esto y lo sabes- dijo Minato con rabia.

Kakashi solo pudo agachar la cabeza, tenían razón, no debía echar culpas o buscar escusas, eran sus errores y debía pagar por ellos.

-Sabes que mi hijo y Sakura solo saben los mismos jutsus que desde que salieron de la academia, pero tú te la pasabas enseñándoles jutsus de fuego al Uchiha y te olvidaste de los demás- Explico Minato.

-Ahora tendrás que sufrir un castigo, pero sabemos que cuidaste de naruto de joven así que no será tan severo- continuo el Yondaime.

Kushina se acercó a Kakashi y apoyo su mano izquierda en su pecho, y realizando sellos de una mano, llamo su técnica.

-Arte Ninja: Sello del Dolor- exclamo Kushina.

El sello se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, y provoco un fuerte dolor en él, era como si miles de avispas lo picaran al mismo tiempo, era terrible. Una vez que paso y que recupero su aliento, pregunto.

-Que me han hecho?- Dijo en peli plata con agitación.

La cara de Kushina era como la de un gato que se había comió un canario, una sonrisa superior que te decía que estabas jodido.

-Es uno de los sellos de mi clan, fue inventado para los niños traviesos y los ninjas que estaba a prueba, es un sello que provoca dolor si ciertas condiciones no se cumplen- dijo Kushina con cierto tono divertido.

-Y cuáles son las condiciones?- Pregunto Kakashi con miedo.

Minato no se hizo esperar con su respuesta.

-De veras llegar temprano a todos lados, no leerás los libros pervertidos que lees, entrenara a TODO tu equipo y no serás un vago haragán- dijo el Yondaime con calma.

Para cuando termino de explicar sus condiciones, Kakashi se había desmallado.

-No crees que fue mucho- dijo Kushina.

-No, además lo hacemos por su bien, ahora carguémoslo y llevémoslo a la casa, hay que empezar a planear que hacer con el Uchiha- dijo Minato un tanto sobrio.

Kushina inmediatamente agarro la forma inconsciente del jounin, que era muy pesado aun, y se dirigió a la casa, con pensamientos muy oscuros para el Uchiha.


End file.
